


礁石祭祀

by AdrenalineDopamine



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineDopamine/pseuds/AdrenalineDopamine
Summary: 美人鲨Erik X 神父Charles小妈文学+寡妇文学
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 遇见

**Author's Note:**

> 有关苏格兰英格兰战争的细节是我借题发挥，有关宗教描写是我不负责任瞎编。  
> 一开始答应基友只是一篇生贺pwp，但我不会写pwp。还是要走剧情。

01

昨夜的潮汐乱流汹涌，父亲像往常那样潜在一艘渔船底下，抬着头看它在暴雨中颠簸翻覆。

年轻的渔夫在水中挣扎，像是在岸上扑腾的海鱼，离开了熟悉的赖以生活的环境，不情不愿地耗尽生命地与世界抗争。但结局也只能是和他已经被打碎化作木板的船，一起被冲向南方的珊瑚潟湖。

透过雨中毛玻璃似的海平面，父亲像过去很多次那样静静地等着。一个合格的、嗜肉的捕食者，等待渔夫的战利品被洒回整片潮汐通道。

渔夫的战利品，那些已经死去的鲑鱼，和牡蛎一起飘在风暴里，回归大海。

父亲从这片混乱中收获了一个皮箱和两瓶威士忌。

第二天是Erik的生日，暴雨没停。

父亲从皮箱里搜刮出一袋金币，从珊瑚礁上了岸，套了死去渔夫的裤子和汗衫，要到人类的镇子里去。

Erik趴在潟湖礁边等父亲，却不知自己为何要这样被海神的暴雨劈头盖脸地咒骂，被巨大的水珠砸得头顶和肩膀生疼。他望了一会儿，揉揉肩膀，抽着鼻子潜回水底。

黑暗的静谧中，他平躺在海底沙地。虾蟹在珊瑚尸体中间围着他时不时地闲言碎语。

傍晚的时候，父亲回来了。雨下得更猛，父亲用腿走到珊瑚礁这边来，还扛着一个看不出颜色的麻袋，肩膀一沉，麻袋就被摔在礁岛中心的低洼平地上。

他呼唤父亲，逆着雨水从水中跃起来，又绕着礁岛打转，用尾鳍拍打海面。暴雨中父亲好像根本听不见他，他的视线也被周围的珊瑚礁挡得干干净净。Erik在珊瑚的领地愤怒地用尾鳍反复快速拍打，被波及的珊瑚虫们不乐意地唧唧歪歪。

他把自己卡在一块珊瑚礁中央，只露出一个脑袋死死盯住父亲的方向。这里的礁石曾被父亲压断，留了一个缺口可以望到洼地中央。

只要父亲向前迈多一步，他想，父亲就能看见他了，他就要窜出水面向父亲的方向跃起，就算这样会让自己搁浅在岸上。

雨水顺着头发流到眼睛里。他把头发向后抹去，看到人类的麻袋像鳗鱼一样在地面蠕动，里面的东西被父亲从后面的麻袋口拖出一半。

很可能是里面什么生物的尾鳍。可他无法证实自己的猜想，珊瑚礁的缺口让他只能看见麻袋的上半。

月圆之夜，尽管暴雨，却依然是鲨的繁殖期。

渔夫的衣服和裤子被父亲远远抛在在洼地外面，而自己跪在麻袋后面。

Erik看见麻袋蠕动得更加剧烈了，垂死挣扎如同昨夜潮汐乱流中的渔夫。

父亲把麻袋里一个圆形的东西摁向粗糙的礁石地面，又揪扯着麻袋把那生物的上半身从地面上拖起来，狠狠地向下一摔。

终于静止不动了。

过了一会，可能有十分之一个月夜那么久，父亲从麻袋身上站起来，满意了。纵身跳进海里，这才瞧见了他。

餍足的中年鲨胡子邋遢，浮在雨中乱七八糟的海面上，浑浊的眼睛扫过他的脸。父亲伸手从岸上拿来昨夜那两瓶渔夫的威士忌，漫不经心地摆着尾。

Erik闻见父亲身上的酒精味，退了半个鱼身，偏开头。

父亲拧开一瓶倒进嘴里，把另一瓶往他怀里一塞：生日快乐。

他抱着那瓶威士忌，看着父亲的尾鳍消失在深海的黑暗中。

他回过头去看礁石洼地。

暗红色的东西在夜幕中从麻袋里面渗出来，被暴雨冲进海里。红色源源不断地流淌，雨水接连不停地洗刷。

一道闪电坠下来，从让他肩头持续疼痛的雨水的之上，从海神那里劈裂至下，落在远处的海面上。

海神的亮光，透过麻袋被撕扯出的破破烂烂的缝隙，刺进那里面深渊一样的黑暗中。

光落在了一对蔚蓝色的瞳孔里。

02

英格兰公主的侍女Raven是个红头发的女孩子。她虽然只会缝补，对冷兵器一窍不通，可这里的人们都叫她维京女人。

维京女人这会儿正应公主的要求，絮絮叨叨地讲着昨晚错过的新鲜事：“……部落里的渔夫昨夜捕到了一只神父要的人鲨——”

“人鲨？”玛格丽特放下拨弄煎蛋的叉子，回头看Charles。

“是的，殿下。”

“那是什么东西？”公主望向侍女，并不期待寡言的神父能主动给出任何解释。

“嗯，人身鲨尾，说实话，我也说不清那是什么，神父？”

玛格丽特已经被这样的形容惊到眼睛发光，直接拿起膝盖上的餐布抹了嘴。

巴里奥尔的侍卫不满地责备：“殿下——”

“一种苏格兰的神秘生物，像是斯芬克斯，殿下。”Charles轻轻开了口，“或许可以做您婚礼的上佳祭品。”

巴里奥尔的侍卫操着难懂的口音不依不饶：“玛格丽特公主殿下中午要和陛下共同进餐，下午还要参观教堂和修改礼服……”

Charles微微侧过头，看着咄咄逼人的侍卫：“既然公主殿下这么忙，那我们不如现在就出发。”

玛格丽特垫着脚尖一路笑着小跑出去。

“Ororo！”Jean揪着她的后领，“又偷了多少钱！跑这么快！”

“我没有！”风暴一样的女孩拧过身拍开Jean的手，“我今天还没来得及开张！”

Jean穿着一身红色的薄裙，把Ororo上上下下摸了一遍。

“哎呀！真没有！”Ororo躲着Jean的手，拧来拧去把自己拧成了一股龙卷风，“听说港口那边抓到了只人鲨，大半个部落的人都赶去看热闹了，集市上连个鬼魂都没有！”

“所以你准备去港口试试运气？”

“小凤凰，人鲨，难道你不好奇吗？“

今天港口的鱼市过于热闹，Jean感觉自己要被挤掉了裙子上的补丁。

Ororo抓着她的手腕，像闪电一样钻过大人们的胯骨边缘和大腿缝，来到人群的最前端。

“上帝啊，Jean，你看！”

她们的鼻尖在身后人群的推搡下，就快碰上那只倒吊着的人鲨的肩膀。 

那只人鲨被部落里最强壮的渔夫用她们手臂那样粗的麻绳勒住尾鳍，高高地倒吊在港口最高的那支木桩上，因为挣扎，麻绳深深地嵌进了鲨鱼般光滑的鱼尾里。

他的上半身和男人无异，胡子遮住了大半张脸，混着海水的金发脏兮兮地打着结，倒立使他一缕缕的头发像金针一样指向地面。

人鲨像是感受到了两个女孩冒失的触碰，突然间睁开浑浊的双眼，盯着Ororo一动不动。

部落里天不怕地不怕的风暴，被吓得惊在原地。

冷兵器相互触碰的声音稀稀落落地传来，人群低声咒骂，让开一条路。

Ororo站在人鲨对面，像是个沉浸在艺术中的鉴赏家，一不留神被侍卫一把攘到地上。

暴风女从地上爬起来，跳起来就要吵打，被Jean一把拉到旁边：“嘘，是英格兰公主。”

“谁？”Ororo挣了一下，连头发丝都还在愤愤不平。

“ 巴里奥尔 陛下要娶的女人，你的王后！”

Ororo侧身和Jean咬耳朵，对着护卫队挤眉弄眼：“王后就有这么大排场？”

“是的，苏格兰小女孩。”回答她的是个温柔的英格兰口音。

她猛地转过身，看到一个穿着神父黑袍的年轻男人。

“没有摔伤吧？”男人微微笑着打亮她。

Ororo摇头，发现男人有着深色的头发和蓝色的眼睛。

神父一只手握着一本圣经，把另一只手放在女孩头上，对她笑了笑：“愿上帝保佑你。”

Charles走向盯着人鲨的玛格丽特公主，Ororo却不再看那只人鲨，只盯着神父的背影。

“小凤凰，我以后也要做一个王后。”

玛格丽特在离人鲨三米远的地方就停下了脚步：“这就是人鲨？”

Raven听着公主的语气，支支吾吾地，犹豫中只听到身后传来神父的声音：“是的，殿下。”

公主眯着眼将这条脏兮兮的海洋生物打量了一遍，想透过它身上的泥沙看出一些神秘的味道，最后只得作罢：“好吧。”

Charles走过去，将圣经推进玛格丽特的视线里。他扶住小公主的肩膀：“殿下，请相信我，在维京和苏格兰的传说里，这是具有魔法的生物。如果能有幸作为您婚礼上的祭品，一定会带给您的婚姻和统治带来好运。”

玛格丽特瞥了下那本Charles从不离身的书：“都听您的，神父。”

公主带着侍女走了，侍卫却留下了一半，站在Charles身旁。

Charles不管地上的泥泞，向那只人鲨走过去。

中年的人鲨在整夜的挣扎中丧失了大部分力气，此时听到一个轻巧的脚步稳稳走近，没有睁开眼。

被倒吊着的人鲨却感觉到一束与众不同的视线。这视线并不像那些部落里的居民那样，好奇地探究人鲨的鲨尾和人身，去研究这两部分是如何连接在一起，议论这鲨尾到底几分真假。

它感觉到这视线直挺挺地落在自己的脸上，像是一柄弯刀，带着对认识的对象的极深的怨恨，要用他的眼睛将自己的眼睛都挖出来。

人鲨在危险中突然睁开眼，只看见一张倒着的脸。

在自己的阴影下，它只能看见面前男人浅色的虹膜和黝黑的瞳孔，而这张倒着的脸本身并没有呼唤起人鲨的丝毫记忆。

男人好笑似的轻轻从鼻子里吐气，后退一步。将手放在身旁健壮渔夫的头顶轻生念了句什么，才开口问道：“另外一只呢，先生？”

中年人鲨听到神父的声音，像是被报应吓破了胆，僵直之后才剧烈地挣扎起来。

侍卫们背对着他们围起来，将外面围观的视线挡得严实，渔夫掀开旁边的帆布。

帆布下是一片有趣的荒诞。那里有一艘完全搁浅在港口陆地上的小船，船里盛满了海水，水中没着另一只年轻的人鲨。

年轻的人鲨抬起手臂遮挡突如其来的强光，健壮的手臂肌肉挡住了他全部的面容。

他很美。他的身上没有一丝伤口，没有中年人鲨身上的拖痕、晒伤和泥沙。他的金发漂浮在海水中，鱼尾在小船中拍打，美得像是皇宫中的艺术品。

“做得很好。”神父盯着那条年轻的人鲨，示意渔夫将帆布盖上，“吊着的那条送到教堂的十字架下面，这条送到地下的墓室。公主倒是缺个会做鱼的厨师。”

说完想起什么似的又回头看渔夫：“会杀鱼吧？”

“会！”低着头的渔夫激动又紧张。

神父笑了一下，声音很轻：“别担心，不会也没什么。你把吊着的那条找个十字的架子，两只手绑好，鱼尾自然垂下来，拿一个小刀，在它脖子上刺进去两寸就好。场面会不太好收拾，别找侍女和厨娘，找几个胆子大的侍卫帮你，记得到时候把鱼身上也洗一洗。”

神父冰冷的手指轻轻在渔夫的脖子上点了一下：“记住，就这里。”

“知，知道了，神父。”

“嗯，愿主保佑你。”

侍卫包围中的Charles勒住马，眯着眼睛回望海港。被倒吊的中年人鲨还在惊恐中剧烈地挣扎着，口中念着一些人类听不懂的音调，手腕被麻绳磨破的伤口又开始流血，鱼鳍仿佛要断裂在吊绳环里。

强壮的渔夫们并不在乎，他们才在英格兰宗主皇帝陛下的神父那里谋到了新职。他们 开始缓慢地 将人鲨降下木杆，准备依照上帝的命令将它运送进教堂。

在他们身边，帆布被撤下一角，年轻的人鲨透过那条黝黑狭窄的缝隙，看到了马上回头的年轻神父蓝色的眼睛。


	2. 初始

03

父亲说这是人类给海神和他的献礼。

Erik不懂。父亲还沉浸在人类酒精的快乐里，勾着Erik的肩炫耀：人类会把献礼放在断崖边缘，他会扛走所有东西，再留下人类渔夫在暴雨中献给海神的金币。

Erik说哦，又问父亲，那这条要怎么吃？

父亲像看傻子一样用眼角斜他，大笑起来：傻小子，这个人类不是用来吃的，他是来给你生弟弟妹妹的。 

父亲醉醺醺的手掌毫不收力地拍打Erik的脸颊，把他的头打得嗡嗡作响：所以，儿子，你可要好好照顾他。

Erik从没见过其他人鲨，他生命中出现过的同类只有父亲和自己。

但他见过鲨鱼表亲的交配。成年的公鲨会咬住母鲨的鳍，将她们固定在洋流中，将自己钙化的坚硬鳍脚塞进母鲨的身体里。那些有着锋利牙齿的光滑皮肤的母鲨，会奋力摇着尾巴扭曲身体试图挣扎，可最终会如同没有生命的、带着翻起木刺的浮板，在公鲨的啃咬下变得遍体鳞伤。

Erik庆幸自己不是一条彻头彻尾的鲨。他有着人的上身和鲨的尾鳍，他可以如人类般思考，如鲨鱼般迅捷。他是海神的儿子，是造物主的恩赐，他是美和力量的化身。他不承认这样丑陋、卑劣、持强凌弱的生命延续。

那个有着蔚蓝色眼睛的生物，更是人类，不是鲨。

他在礁石四周游荡，将人类渔夫喜爱的鲑鱼和牡蛎用鱼尾掷上岸。

他看到年轻的人类翻动无数渔夫的遗物，用父亲搜刮来人类的布料，将自己还流血的额角包裹起来。他用另一块巨大的帆布将自己的身体包裹，只留着一截白皙的手臂和细弱的小腿，它们青紫交加，像是母鲨。

父亲说，海神是唯一的神。

可Erik看着人类，看他用双脚走路，看他在水的中央生起火，看他海鸥羽毛般光滑柔软的皮肤在火光下泛着金色的光芒。他有着纤长的脖颈，深色的头发，他喜欢在每天太阳跃起的时候用手指将他们梳顺，这样的手指是不是应该在神话里弹奏竖琴？

蓝眼睛的人类用脚走路，脚趾和手指海兔一样洁白怯懦，会被尖利的礁石和贝壳割伤。它们应该被包裹起来，用柔软的、上好的高地牛的皮肤，赐予它们溺爱一样的亲吻。

他想，人类是不是有着和我不同的造物主？如果海神是唯一的神，祂什么要背弃自己和父亲，创造出这样过分美丽和智慧的生物？

海神，如果他也是你的孩子，你会因我的恳求而祝福他吗？

人类知道自己在长久地注视他吗？

Erik在心里想，又自顾自回答：他知道的，他知道我，但他只是不在乎。

蓝眼睛会若无旁人地跪在地上祈祷，握着那本被海水折磨得皱皱巴巴的牛皮书。他嘴里念着人类的语言，声音太轻了，Erik什么都听不见。

有时父亲会打断人类在太阳落山时的祷告。

中年人鲨会跃上岸，幻化出一双人腿，把跪着默念的人类推搡到地上。

起初，或许是由于头部的伤口，他会摇摇晃晃地爬起来，再被父亲重新一拳打翻在地上，无声地踢打和挣扎，却还是被父亲单手摁在地上重复月圆之夜的仪式；渐渐地，他开始挥舞着火把，将父亲的胡子燎去大半，没有见过火的父亲大惊失色，骂骂咧咧地回到海中猛灌了三瓶葡萄酒。

再到后来，他从渔夫们给海神的贡品中找到了一把剑，铁器敲在珊瑚礁上，可以削去一大片的礁体。在Erik提供的鲑鱼和牡蛎的滋养下，他举着火把，挥着剑，砍伤了父亲的后背，父亲跳回海中，发现差点失去自己的背鳍。

Erik和人类心照不宣地共享一份默契。

他会在白日为人类提供食物，并在浅海中默默观察蓝眼睛。黑夜降临，父亲会来打破这份无声的和谐，他会假装潜入深海，却在远处凝视父亲所做的一切。有时他会希望海神来结束这种兽类的暴虐，有时他会阴暗地想，我希望我是我的父亲。

他会像一个成熟的公鲨，撕咬所有觊觎蓝眼睛的异性，将他们杀死，或赶出自己的领地。他会像一个温柔的情人，用他人类的吻细腻的呵护蓝眼睛惨白的皮肤，让它们慢慢泛出漂亮的红色。

Erik注视着人类，他想要对他说，你好，我叫Erik。

“你好。”

Erik像是被雷电劈中了身子，他突然咬住了下唇，想要把自己的呓语咽回腹中。

“你好？”

Erik意识到这并不是自己的声音。他抬起头来，人类站在岸边，低头看着水中的他。人类蹲下来，盯着他，用他的蓝眼睛：“我叫Charles。”

他感觉到电流从尾鳍直窜上头皮。Erik知道自己涨红了脸，却只能盯着那双蓝眼睛。

“你不会说话吗？英语？法语？还是要我用苏格兰口音？”

Erik没有办法控制自己由于过度兴奋而剧烈摆动的鱼尾，他磕磕绊绊地开了口：“E…Erik。”

Charles笑了，用手拨开Erik脸上湿漉漉的金色发丝：“你听起来像是爱尔兰人，嗯，或许是爱尔兰鲨？”

Erik在他的指腹下僵直，眼睛只能盯着Charles微微下垂的睫毛。

Charles站起来，向礁石中间走了几步。Erik不满地看着他走远，用手臂撑着礁石立起身来，水珠顺着他的肩膀，稀稀落落从腹肌滚向海面。

“要尝尝人类的烤鱼吗，Erik？”Charles侧过头来眨着蓝眼睛问。

“我不能……上到上面去。”Erik窘迫地摆着尾。

“你不能上岸？为什么？你的腿呢？”

Erik垂下头，想要把自己藏进手掌，却没有多余的手：“我还没成年，没有腿。”

“啊，这样，”Charles笑了，温柔地回应他，“原来你还是个小孩子。”

“我不小了！”Erik不满地说，“我已经150岁了，还有30年我就是成年鲨了！”

Erik看到Charles惊讶地睁大了眼睛打量自己，然后毫无征兆地，突然将自己裹在身上的帆布扯下来，铺在地上。

Erik被吓了一跳，侧过头去不看他，想要跳进深海一去不回头。

“来啊，到这上面来。”没想到下一秒Charles忽然在离他好近的地方开口说话，Erik感觉到一股热气落在自己头顶。Charles扯扯人鲨红色的耳朵，“到帆布上来。”

Erik低着头，跳入海中的念头再一次划过脑中，余光中看见Charles腰间还有一条方正的白布。他在心里骂自己，跳上了岸。

Charles拉着帆布的两角，将强壮的年轻人鲨拖向礁石一侧的火堆。Erik惊诧地将自己稳在晃动的帆布上，无法相信看上去如此瘦弱的身体居然可以蕴含这样的力量。

他像个羞怯的女孩，垂着头，视线从地面向上升起看着Charles，他看见脚趾踏过洼地的水坑，溅起水珠。人类的双腿在拖动中膨胀出漂亮的肌肉线条，延伸淹没进那块布料里，布料下面是珍珠般圆润饱满的隆起。

Charles的腰很细，能看见两个小小的腰窝，像一对儿贝壳，他的躯干由于拖动向前倾斜，背部薄薄的肌肉绷成一张弓。

他太瘦了，下巴的线条像是断崖。

Charles突然回过头来，撞上Erik恍惚的瞳孔。

Erik猛地闭上眼。

“睁开眼，这是火。”

Erik感受到身体正面的热度，他听话地睁开眼，Charles正在火光的映照下看着他：“伸手试试看，是热的，不要离得太近，会疼。”

Erik感受到自己手臂上汗毛的焦灼，想起父亲的胡子，瑟缩地摇了摇头。

Charles是个过分温和的人。他笑弯了眼角，拉起Erik的手：“没关系，试试看，我的手和你在一起。”

Erik看着那只莹白的手拉着自己，Charles的指尖有劈裂的指甲，却在火光下像深海异色的水母，晶莹发光。

Charles拉着他的手，Erik感觉到手心逐渐升温的灼烧，可手背上人类手心的热度却更令他感到焦灼。他的手被拉着慢慢靠近篝火，就快要伸到火焰里面。

Charles突然拉回他的手，翻过Erik的手心，看到一片通红：“不疼吗？”

Erik看着Charles捧着自己的手心，用冰冷的手指揉搓自己的手掌，笑起来，感到万分满足：“你说你会和我在一起。”

Charles抬起头来，认真地看着他，松开了他的手：“傻小子。”

Charles侧过头去拿牡蛎，Erik偷偷揉着自己的手心，看到他耳朵上方一道结痂的伤疤。

他抬起自己还散发着余热的手指，轻轻抚摸那道伤口，轻柔地如同海水流过珊瑚虫，他学着Charles的口吻，轻轻地问：“不疼吗？”

Erik感到Charles像是被立在海中央的鲨，僵硬地一动不动。

他收回自己的手指，又去摸他手臂上的淤青：“不疼吗？”

他去摸Charles肩上的擦伤：“不疼吗？”

摸膝盖的青紫：“不疼吗？”

摸脚心被石块割伤的细小伤口：“不疼吗？”

他想起自己向海神的祷告，要高地牛用柔软的皮亲溺爱他的脚。他低下头去，用自己的嘴唇轻轻吻Charles的脚掌。

Charles坐在篝火边，在明亮的天光和火光中看着这条美丽的人鲨俯下身，用嘴唇亲吻自己浑身的伤口。

他攥紧了拳，睫毛不住地颤抖，被意料之中的恐惧和恐惧之外的东西席卷，眼泪就这么从蔚蓝色的眼睛里流出来。

Erik吓了一跳。他从没见过这样晶莹剔透的泪水，他惊恐地去亲吻Charles的脸：“对不起，对不起，是我弄疼你了吗？”

“不，”他看着人鲨挪动身体慢慢向自己靠近，侧过头去吻人鲨的脸颊，“你很好。”

“相信我，”Erik说，年轻的人鲨因为自己马上要说出口的话羞红了脸，“我会很温柔。”

Erik探身过去，将手伸进了Charles残存的布料。

年轻的神父在Erik的手掌触碰到他之前已经微微勃起，人类的阴茎是一种混杂着柔软和坚硬的复杂器官。

Charles因为他的触摸颤抖，促狭的呼吸喷在Erik的颈侧。他忍不住挺起腰，将自己慢慢挺立起来的阴茎送进人鲨炙热的手掌里。

他伸手去摸人鲨。鲨的两条鳍脚被Erik坐在尾巴下面，他把手伸进帆布和鲨尾的缝隙里，握住了一只鳍脚。

“别……”手上胆大包天的Erik却甩开鱼尾。

“为什么？”Charles舌尖润湿了Erik的耳垂，“你很软，很可爱。”

“我……”Erik节奏混乱地用拇指去揉捏他，“我还没成年，你……”他在Charles吻住他喉结的那刻失声。

“原来小鲨鱼在乎这个。”Charles笑，又要去摸他。

Erik把尾鳍摆到Charles够不到的地方，手下用力在神父粉红色的阴茎头上摩擦，神父的阴茎本就坚硬地贴在小腹上，这一下让Charles突然腰软，扑倒在Erik怀里。

“我只是想要温柔地对你。”Erik在心里说，我还想要你等我成年。

人鲨青涩地侧头吻神父的唇角，神父凭着本能回吻，Erik健壮的手臂肌肉迅速地反复撸动。

神父感觉自己像个下贱的婊子，在一个神秘生物的怀里摆动着臀部，向溺水的旅人那样攀附住Erik健壮的肩背，在人鲨身上留下勒紧的红痕。

Charles射出来，在自己和人鲨的身上。Erik俯下身去吻他被自己的精液淫乱喷溅的身体，用舌头去扫他的乳尖，惊奇地感受到人类的颤抖。

Charles和人鲨一起躺在帆布上，回过头来看Erik浅色的眼睛：“要吃烤鱼吗？”

他们的默契被上升到另一层高度。

Erik在白天从海底拖来更多遇难渔夫的遗物，Charles在里面找到了衣物和那柄剑。

Charles不再祷告，Erik却喜欢给他讲自己的海神。一个浪荡又强壮的人鲨神明。

他们在白天做爱，或者说是Erik在Charles身上做爱。在太阳、天空、海洋和飞鸟的注视下，他们幕天席地地疯狂。他像对待一个真正的爱人那样对待Charles，他会细密地亲吻，一丝不苟地舔弄，他喜欢看Charles如他所料，白皙的身上布满红潮，蔚蓝色的眼睛盯着自己，在高潮边缘奉上所有生物最脆弱的脖颈。

深夜有时父亲会跃上来，企图强迫撬开Charles的蚌壳。而Charles会像一个勇士那样，提起剑，毫不留情地攻击，将醉醺醺的中年人鲨击得落荒而逃。

是我的，是我的。Erik想，没问题的，我可以这样养他三十年，就在这块礁石上。

他在这样柔软的梦境中沉睡，依靠着Charles的不着寸缕的大腿。Charles会用吻叫醒他。

这一天他被肩膀剧烈的摩擦疼痛唤醒。

他睁开眼，发现月已上中天，然后才后知后觉地发现，自己竟然是被父亲单手拉住尾鳍，上身在地面上拖行。

他挣扎着回过头，看见Charles一丝不挂地坐在地上，毫不羞愧地岔开双腿，身上是他的吻痕留下的青紫。火光之中，他年轻的恋人面色沉静，安安静静地看着自己被父亲扔进海中。

他的父亲用虎口勒着他的咽喉，直挺挺地将他摁入海底。他的后背打碎无数的珊瑚，将海底的淤泥尽数翻涌。

Erik用手撑起身体转过身来。

他的父亲拿起一只鱼叉，强壮的鱼尾在海中摆动，掀起不正常的诡异洋流，父亲悬停在海水中央，右手高高举起，像是海神那样掷出鱼叉。

金属的鱼叉刺破海水，带来巨大的死亡力量。

他想，也许这就是了，我还没来的及拥有我的双腿，我还没能到Charles的镇子上看一看。

父亲的鱼叉只将他的尾鳍狠狠地钉在海底的礁石上。

父亲闪身向他游来，过快的速度让他的头发长时间地飘在脑后。父亲浑浊的双眼盯着他，打结的胡子浮在水中。

中年人鲨突然恶狠狠地笑开，一只手握住他的一只鳍脚：“儿子，这么软，能做什么？”

他因为这份羞辱愤怒地挣扎，而不是疼痛。父亲什么都不懂，Charles是我的，我听见过他高潮时向他的神祈求。

父亲用力地捏住他，他痛得像团起尾鳍，又被尾鳍上的鱼叉拉回地底，尾鳍上的痛让他近乎昏迷。

Erik在浑浑噩噩中想，Charles快跑，你打不过他。

半梦半醒之间，也许有三天，也许有五天，他用力摇晃和拔动鱼叉，可他的尾鳍和鱼叉纹丝不动。他没有办法，用自己的上身用力撞击附近的珊瑚礁石。

人身没有鱼尾的坚硬和愈合能力，他的身体像是那些被撕咬过的母鲨那样伤痕累累。

可他不在乎，他接连地撞击，终于将那块珊瑚礁撞碎，将鱼尾从鱼叉中拔出，向水面上游去。

他不知道自己会见到什么，也许是Charles的尸体。他会像满月之夜那样，倒在一片凝结的血液之中，睁着蔚蓝色的眼睛，空张着瞳孔看着远方。

他默念海神，尽力将这个念头抛到脑后，他奋力摆动抽痛的尾鳍，高高跃出水面。

他狠狠地摔落在熄灭的篝火旁边。

Charles不见了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些小科普：
> 
> 鲨鱼的鳍脚就是生殖器，每个鲨，有两个。  
> 有的鲨喜欢一次用两个，有的鲨喜欢两个一起。两个都可以凭意识任意指向任何方向。  
> 鲨鱼的鳍脚会随年龄成长而钙化。  
> 年轻的鲨是鳍脚软的，成年的鲨鳍脚是硬的。动物园里都靠饲养员们手捏鳍脚判断年龄。


	3. 暗礁

04

人类的神子正低下头垂眸看着世界。

在他目光最近之处，是海的神子，和他以同样受难的姿势被钉骨、被磨魂，最终在人神的祝福下成为 仪式的祭品。

这一场屠宰已经接近尾声，渔夫们正用破布和清水擦拭教堂地板上残余的血痕。有些血珠溅得太远了，它们落在木质的板凳上，Raven正端了一盆清水，直接浇在木头缝隙里。

她看见Charles走进来，递了一个眼神。

神父对她点点头，转身向地下走去。

神圣的教堂下， 地窖昏暗，只有零落的烛火摇摆，给死去先祖们坚硬的墓碑晕染出柔和的边界。也许这就会给年轻人们错觉：他们是天上温和注视的长辈，会体贴和原谅你的苦楚和磨难，不会在意你的失败、屠戮、背德和叛神。

Charles握着牛皮书前行，只能听见自己的脚步声回荡在地道中。

他走到地窖尽头，在那里，灯光簇拥着一座十字架。蜡烛半包围地裹着半圆的 窖体，像是一个环绕的剧院，每一株烛火都要注视着来到这里的后人。

Charles随手把牛皮书放在一个墓碑顶。他并不抬头看那个十字架，只是微微侧头整理自己一丝不苟的领口，又低下头去慢慢卷起袖口，向半圆地窖的中央走去。

十字架前面的空地上，是那艘搁浅的小船。

年轻的人鲨因为疲惫正在浅眠。

他的双手被固定在头顶的船钩上，橘黄色的烛火给他健壮的胸膛染上金色的光，海水浸没他的腰部以下，鱼尾无意识地在水中左右摇摆，像是河道上的船夫轻柔地摇橹。

Charles低垂着眼注视着他，轻轻坐在船弦上。

焦虑中的人鲨因这轻微的晃动皱眉，挂着海水盐粒的睫毛颤抖着。

Charles并不给他做戏的余地：“你好，Erik。”

人鲨睁开了绿色的眼睛。

Erik抽动着鼻子，从神父身上闻到了丝丝缕缕如自己预料的味道。

他涨红了眼睛，开始疯狂地扭动，鱼尾剧烈地拍打，船中的海水毫不怜惜地溅上神父黑色的长袍。

还未成年的人鲨瞪着他，在扭动中抽噎：“你杀了他！Charles！你杀了他！”

被呼唤名字的神父好像笑了。他把自己被淋湿的衣袖攥出水来，像是抚慰不讲理的孩童，又温柔地去摩挲人鲨由于挣扎隆起的手臂肌肉：“谁啊，Erik，我杀了谁？”

“你，你为什么要装傻……”Erik低下头不再去看Charles，挺起腰试图用背对躲避他的触碰，“你杀了父亲！”

“‘它’是你的父亲啊。”Charles恍然大悟地重复他的话。

Charles突然站起身来，一手按住Erik的肩膀，将人鲨仰身摁回船底，另一手用力攥住人鲨的下颌骨。Erik的头由于高抬猛地撞到船板，眼睛在四周烛火的照耀下刺痛地眯起。

下一秒，一个阴影从上而下笼罩了他。

在那曾经深深吻过蓝色中，他听到Charles问：“那么，我是你的什么人呢？”

150岁的人鲨眼圈更红了。他没有办法回答。

Charles盯着他的眼睛，微微笑着，左手慢慢在他的胸膛上抚摸：“说说看。”

“是我的。”Erik因Charles的手不得不昂着头。他咬着口腔内的粘膜窒息地回答：“是我的人。”

回答他的是胸前的刺痛。Charles的左手拧动他右侧的乳头：“是吗？可你‘父亲’喜欢这样对我呢。”

Erik又开始抽噎，他感觉自己被愧疚和无能淹没。他用力低下头，想去吻Charles捏住他下巴的手指。

Charles的右手松开他，Erik收回仰起的头开始剧烈呼吸。Charles用左手轻轻拨弄他另一侧的乳头：“你‘父亲’还喜欢操我。”

他张开口呼吸，挺起胸膛去迎合神父的手指：“Charles……”

他呼唤的人用右手握住他的鳍脚。Charles的左手支在他的肩上，低下头用舌头勾起他的右侧乳尖，右手在海水中揉捏他的两只鳍脚：“所以我是你的什么人呢？”

气流迅疾地穿过Erik的声带。人鲨可以在空气和海洋中自由呼吸，可这时他听见自己喉中发出羞耻的、如同窒息的呻吟。

“说话。”神父含着他的乳尖，用牙齿轻咬，转动手腕旋转摩擦他的鳍脚，却还不忘命令：“是你的‘妈妈’，对不对？”

Erik虚弱地扑动着，他想要把自己抽出Charles的唇和手，可他又忍不住把自己完完全全放到他手中。

人鲨双手绝望地攀附住固定自己的麻绳，红着眼睛看神父埋首在自己的胸前，看到一丝不苟的黑袍领口漏出一片白色的布料，看到他的舌头狠狠舔过自己的乳头。

Erik的眼泪从眼角流出来。无色的液体在烛火的映照下晶莹闪烁，可在接触到空气的一瞬突然变成了乳白色的珍珠，顺着脸上的肌肤滚落到船舱的海水中。

“天啊，”Charles不由得呼唤自己的神，“你看看你，因为‘妈妈’的抚摸而哭泣吗？”

Erik哭的更凶了，珍珠像是被串成了链子，噼里啪啦地跌入水中。

Charles松开在人鲨鳍脚上的手，从船底摸出三四粒珍珠。

他将珍珠洒落在Erik胸膛上。水珠和珍珠随着Erik的晃动来回滚动。

Erik看着黑衣的神父用修长的手指捏起一颗珍珠，眼泪慢慢停下。Charles注意到他的眼神，另一只手又向下伸去。

Charles揉捏他鳍脚附近的鱼尾肌肉，指尖时不时不经意地扫过鳍脚尖端，又匆匆避开。

Erik咬紧牙，侧过脸不去看他。

Charles捏着珍珠的手指将圆润的珍珠放在Erik乳头旁边。

“真般配。”神父说，用指尖揉动珍珠，让珍珠在人鲨的乳头上来回滚动，“我们在这里穿一个漂亮的环好不好，用你自己的小珍珠装饰它。”

Erik惊恐地摇着头，乳尖红到快要滴血：“不要，求你……”

Charles仿佛没有听见，又从水中捞起几颗珍珠，握到手里在他的鳍脚上撸动：“或者我们可以一颗一颗塞进这里面，是不是，小鲨鱼？”

人鲨又开始哭了，“Charles！你放开我……”

“可你得有点礼貌，对吗？”Charles用拇指固定住一颗珍珠，在他一边鳍脚的头部环状按压，似乎就要将珍珠塞进Erik的鳍脚。

“求求你……Charles，不要……”

Charles把珍珠抵在鳍脚的小孔上：“错了，小鲨鱼。”

年轻的人鲨在挣扎中肌肉隆起，烛火又将他涌起红潮的身体照亮。他被固定着，在一船海水浅浅的中被张开展示，他被人类的十字架压在地底，被人类的神凝视。

他的眼泪无意识地落在船中，他的鳍脚在蓝眼睛手里，他在他爱的人手中无处可逃。

“对不起，求求你，妈妈。”

他仿佛被巨大的礁石砸中。

他开始疯狂地哭泣。他看见半圈阴影中Charles鬓角的伤疤，能闻到黑衣神父身上残留的人鲨血液的腥气，他感受到眼泪从他脸颊滚落，噗通噗通落进水里。而自己的鳍脚，在他爱着的人的手中伴随珍珠，硬如人类的铁器。

Charles停下手中的动作，静静地看着年轻人的人鲨在口中用神秘的语言默念海神。

人类的神父回过头，看到那个十字架。

他已经很久不再祷告。

在海中的那块礁石上，他曾每日数次祈求自己的神，可从未得到回应。

是我不够虔诚吗，Charles无数次问自己，是我供奉您二十多年仍不够资格？或者说，您根本就不存在？

他停止了祷告。他开始盘算着依靠自己离开这里，他要瓦解人鲨白日的看守和夜间的侵犯。

他开始和海中那只一直凝视着自己的年轻人鲨搭话，Charles认识他的眼神，他知道他要什么。神父张开自己的腿，如计划将一切给了年轻英俊的人鲨。

他还要进行自己的复仇。他杀死了那条伤害自己的人鲨，囚禁了这条幼稚的小鲨。

然后呢？谁来告诉他接下来要做什么？

他习惯性地抬头，想要向旧神寻求指引，却想起自己早已背叛。

他看着年轻的人鲨说着他听不懂的语言，神父只能分辨出其中有一个词是他的神。

人鲨曾躺在他的腿上给他讲海神。一个浪荡又英勇的人鲨神明，可以爱上海中任何一种生物，还能庇佑每一朵海浪和每一股潮汐。

绿色眼睛的小人鲨躺在他的腿上，在帆布上摆动鱼尾，仰起头看着他，用手指触摸他锁骨的线条，笑出满口鲨一样整齐的白牙：“我也祈求祂保佑你。”

神父坐在船弦上，解开了固定着人鲨的绳子。

Erik还在抽泣。

神父轻轻擦去他脸上的泪水，一些不成形的小珍珠顺着他的指尖滚出船弦，跌落在十字架下。

他低下头，吻住了人鲨的唇。

“是不是很难受？”他含着Erik的嘴唇问。

人鲨摇头，鱼尾却在船舱上蹭着，喉咙里还在难受地呻吟。

Charles用舌头滋润人鲨干裂的唇角，用舌尖轻轻地舔吻，吸住他的下唇。

Erik的心被涨满了。他感觉自己太委屈了，他好像不争气地又要哭了。

“别哭了，小鲨鱼。”Charles纤细的指尖拨动他的睫毛，“真是个小男孩。”

手臂肌肉有快神父头那么粗人鲨觉得自己丢大了人，吸吸鼻子忍住了。

Charles的手指因为脱水泛起褶皱，却又伸到水下用指腹挑逗Erik的鳍脚。

Erik感觉自己快要射了。

他握紧船弦，在蜡烛的照耀下睁大绿色的眼睛，分毫不落地看着Charles的动作。Charles海兔那样的手指，比自己不见光的鳍脚还要洁白，手腕纤细，小臂上的肌肉线条因为撸动的动作丝丝紧绷。

他感觉自己就要到了，像是在深海中被暖流不断拍打冲刷，只待最后一击送他直面海神。

Charles背对着耶稣的十字架，凝视着亮光环绕的人鲨，感受到他鳍脚的抽动。他不顾开始酸软的手臂，加快了手上的动作，在Erik鳍脚头上反复摩擦。

Erik射在了Charles手里。

海水波动，带走了神父手中的粘腻液体。

他洗净手，刚想要站起身来，就听见人鲨在问：“我能摸摸你吗？”

Erik正小心翼翼地看着他，这条健壮的人鲨因为他的玩弄和高潮显得脆弱和而美丽。他不由自主蹲下身子。

烛火摇曳，Erik的手指在船弦上紧张地抽动。

过了好久，Erik伸出手，像是在触碰沉船中精美的瓷器，摸了摸他的脸颊。

人鲨又直立起身子，慢慢靠近他，嘴唇就要落在他一丝不苟的领口上方，那截水仙一样的脖子上。

Charles突然刷地站起身来，拿起自己放在哪个死人墓碑上的牛皮书，头也不回地走了。


End file.
